


I'll Teach You The Things No One Bothered To Teach Me

by FusionFollower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Dream for the win, Dream Is A Good Guy In My Fics, Fluff, Gen, I've Read Too Much Of Dream Being Evil, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let my boy be good for a change, One-Shot, Phil is their dad, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Techno and Tommy are brothers, some tears, unsafe binding methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Tommy didn't know there was other ways to bind. He thought ace bandages were the only way.The Dream Team visits and Dream makes him realize he was wrong about that.OR:Tommy struggles with dysphoria and binding but Big Brother Dream is there to make it all better by teaching him how to properly bind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 458





	I'll Teach You The Things No One Bothered To Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> If any members involved in this story are uncomfortable with it I'll delete this right away.
> 
> TW: This goes into stuff about unsafe binding and the effects it can have on the body and what not, there's also dysphoric thoughts and implications of abuse (Not about Tommy, about Dream). Also while it's not the focus, periods are mentioned. Also slight panic attack at the beginning I guess. I dunno man, I just want ya'll to be safe 😭

Tommy grunted and let out a few pants as he wrapped the ace bandages around his chest even tighter. Sweat slid down the side of his face as he did his best to control his breathing.

His period had started this morning and his dysphoria was going through the roof. 

It sucked. This was suppose to be his break day, he'd worn the bandages yesterday and wanted to give himself a chance to breath, apparently the world had other plans for him.

So here he was hiding in the bathroom, trying to press his chest down until his breasts were non-existent.

That's when he heard a knock on the door that made him jump. "Toms? You alright in there?" It was Wilbur.

Tommy did his best to calm his breathing. "YEAH MAN, JUST TAKING A HUGE SHIT!" He yelled through the door.

"Well hurry it up, Dream, George and Sapnap are gonna be here soon." Wilbur told him before walking away.

Tommy let out a painful breath of relief as he finished hooking the bandages. Slipping his shirt on, he looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a bright red t-shirt, some slightly ripped jeans, his hair was its normal curly, slightly puffed up self. He looked good right? Yeah. He's good.

 _'Do you really think you look okay like that?'_ Tommy winced at the thoughts forming in his head. _'You think they can't tell? Look at you, your face is so feminine, why do you even bother binding?'_

Tommy had to psychically punch the air to distract himself from the thoughts. He began boxing the air. It was a technic he learned online, to help with anxiety. 

After a few minutes, he felt calmer, but that didn't stop the ache in his ribs. _'They're too tight...I should loosen them...'_ Tommy reached for the hook on the ace bandages, but dysphoria had something to say about it, it always did.

 _'And let everyone see your tits? Is that what you want?'_ Tommy's hands shot away from the bandages and he rushed to leave the bathroom. Maybe being around the others would help distract him.

* * *

When he left the bathroom, he heard commotion in the living room. The famous Dream Team must have arrived already.

It was going to be a blast, Tommy couldn't help being ecstatic. They were staying at Phil's house for the entire Summer.

The only problem would be hiding his dysphoria from more people. It's not like they didn't know about Tommy being trans. He was open about it to them.

But...they didn't know any details. And they didn't know that how he was binding was hurting his ribs, badly. 

But they didn't need to know. If they did they wouldn't let him bind anymore, and if that happened Tommy just might go insane. 

"Hey BIG MAN! Good to see you!" Tommy greeted enthusiastically as he entered the living room, seeing the others just exchanging hugs and greetings.

Dream grinned down at him. "Tommy!" He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "How ya doin'?"

"I was good until this giant green nerd started ruffling my hair!" Tommy scowled, swatting Dream's hand away.

"Nerd!?" Dream gasped. "How could you Tommy?"

"Easily." Wilbur smirked.

Techno picked up Dream's suitcase. "Come on, you're bunking in my room."

"Oh, alright." Dream broke away from Tommy to follow the pink haired boy upstairs.

Wilbur smiled. "George you're with me. Sapnap you're staying in Phil's room. Tommy when's Tubbo coming?"

"Later tonight." Tommy replied.

And even better, Tubbo was staying for the Summer as well! And he was staying in Tommy's room!

All Tommy could think about was the pranks they could pull. This was a once and a lifetime opportunity.

But, as the others walked away to go unpack, Tommy couldn't help a wince as he rubbed his ribs.

He knew it was important to have days where you didn't bind at all to give your body a break, but man, was it suppose to hurt this much from just two days in a row?

* * *

"Here." Techo dropped Dream's suitcase next to his bed. Dream snorted.

"Gee thanks Tech." Such a warm welcome.

Techno didn't reply and went to his desk, he grabbed a book and started reading it.

Dream unpacked his bags in silence. He knew Techno wasn't much for conversation, but then again, neither was Dream. Maybe that's why everyone decided they should bunk together.

But as he found his binders, he paused and glanced over at Techno to see if he was paying attention. Then reluctantly grabbed the binders as fast as he could and shoved them into the drawer Techno had cleared out for him.

"That was smooth." He jumped a little when Techno spoke and turned to look at him. "Dude you don't have to hide that stuff, I don't give a fuck." Techno deadpanned.

Dream frowned slightly before letting out a sigh. "Right, sorry, force of habit I guess." He mumbled.

"If you don't mind me asking, yours look different, Tommy uses ace bandages. How many different kinds of bindings are there?" Techno questioned.

Dream froze at those words, dropping the shirt he had picked up out of his suitcase. He looked at Techno with wide eyes. "Tommy's using ace bandages?"

Techno nodded. "Yeah, nearly every morning. Is that...bad?"

"...It's..." Dream trailed off, choosing his words carefully. "Not the way you should do things."

"Hah? What does that mean?" Techno's eyebrows furrowed.

Dream hummed. "Don't worry about it, I'll be back." Dream quickly grabbed something from his suitcase before heading out of the room, leaving a confused Techno behind.

* * *

"And that's when I caught him off guard and whooped his ass with my enchanted sword and-" Tommy was rambling on to Tubbo over a video call when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!"

Dream came in with a smile. "Hey can we talk for a second?"

"Sure big man. Tubbo, Dream's here, quick take a picture of his face, we'll be rich!" Tommy grinned, ignoring Tubbo's protests about how he'd never do that.

Dream rolled his eyes. "Get off the call please, this is important."

"Haha, Tommy's in trouble." Tommy's eyes narrowed at Tubbo's teasing and he rightfully hung up on him before slipping his headphones off. "What's up?"

Dream sat down on his bed and sighed. "...Techno told me how you're using ace bandages."

Tommy's eyes widened. He chuckled awkwardly, a hit of nervousness seeping through. "I mean, I guess, kind of private information though, don't you think? You can't just ask a man what he binds with, Dream, you need to learn manners-" He was cut off when Dream held up one of his binders.

The younger boy stared at it, tilting his head in confusion. "What is that?"

"Tommy, this is a legitimate binder. This is what you should be using." Dream explained.

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. He stared at the binder before looking back at Dream. "There's other ways to bind?"

When he said that, Dream felt something in his chest snap. Harsh waves of sadness hit him, hard. "Yes Tommy, there is. Ace bandages aren't safe, you can seriously hurt yourself, you can crack a rib."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Wait really?"

"Yeah. And it's bad to wear them for too long. So please go change into one of these. The fit won't be perfect but it should work until we can buy you one in your size." Since if anything it would only be a little big on him.

Tommy looked taken aback. "Y-You're giving me a binder?"

Dream snorted. "Uh, yeah? And I'm gonna buy you some real ones instead of that stupid bandage crap you're using. Seriously, go take it off." He commanded.

"But-" Tommy started, protests forming on his tongue. He couldn't let Dream just spend money on him like that-

"Now, Tommy." Dream told him strictly.

It was weird. Dream wasn't his brother, but he still had that older brother tone to him, it reminded Tommy a bit of Wilbur.

Hesitantly, Tommy took the binder from him and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back, he looked so much happier, relaxed. "HOLY SHIT!"

Dream chuckled. "I know right, trust me, you can never go back to ace bandages."

"This is so much fucking better, like what the actual fuck." Tommy chuckled in disbelief. It was so much more freeing than the bandages were.

Dream smiled, standing up. He patted Tommy on the shoulder. "I'm glad it's more comfortable. What do you say we order you some proper binders tonight? In your size and all?"

"I can't ask you to pay for something like that." Tommy insisted.

Dream waved him off. "Dude it's fine, trust me. I'd be honored to do something like this."

Tommy had to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes at that. "Why though?"

At this, Dream paused, a small frown on his face. "Because no kid should have to go through their teen years struggling like that."

Shifting uncomfortably, Tommy couldn't help letting his curiosity get the better of him. "...How did you learn about all this stuff?"

Dream stared at him for a moment, then smiled softly, a hint of sadness and regret shimmering in his eyes.

Tommy's eyes shot open wide as tears filled them. He choked out a sob. "Oh _Dream..._ "

"It's okay Tommy, I managed didn't I?" Dream insisted gently. "I mean, yeah I messed up my chest to the point that I can't get top surgery, but thanks to the binders...it's not so bad."

Sniffling, Tommy shook his head, shoulders trembling. "But that's...that's too harsh...it's not fair..."

"Nothing in life is fair." Dream chuckled. "But I'm happy, because at least I know better now and can help kids like you not end up like me. And just for the record, never use duct tape," Dream told him with a serious face. "Trust me."

Tommy cringed a little at the idea. Just the thought sounded painful. "Got it."

Dream patted him on the head. "You're gonna be fine kid, and if you're okay, I'm okay."

All Tommy could do was hug Dream tightly, a warmth in his chest like no other.


End file.
